


And So The Dream Ends

by sinopia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Guilty Wank, Hurt/Comfort, Major DMC5 Spoilers, Making Out, Multi, Mutual Pining, No ref to Reader’s skin tone or hair texture or what’s in their pants, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sexual Frustration, Touch-Starved, Wet Dream, gender neutral reader, vergil’s kink is being loved :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinopia/pseuds/sinopia
Summary: Vergil dreams of you and revisits old memories.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/You, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 30
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> again, major dmc5 spoilers!
> 
> ah yes the good ol' "reader falls in love with v, vergil is back and angst ensues" fic trope  
> get ready for lots of set up F

_Red Grave was a ruined husk of crumbling buildings, each step on its cracked roads was another weight on V’s heart._

_In a plume of smoke, Shadow appeared and she bounded over to a pile of debris, pushing slabs of them away. Underneath was you, slowly sitting up as your face twisted further with each pained movement. “Thanks.”_

_“Can you stand?” he asked gently._

_You tried—and stumbled. Shadow steadied you. Carefully, with what strength V had, he helped you sit atop her back._

_As V lead you out of the carnage, you talked. You were a paramedic and rushed in to provide emergency first aid for any survivors._

_There was a faraway look in your eyes, the horrors and deaths still fresh in your mind. “Not being able to save everyone, you get used to it, but having it happen over and over again within minutes of each other—it’s just…” You sighed, defeated._

_“You did what you could with the power you had. Loss is to be expected.” He smiled, the barest tinge of bitterness in it. “After all, we’re only human.”_

_Your cheek squished against Shadow’s back in a way he found oddly endearing, and gave a tired smile. “Unfortunately.”_

_A comfortable silence settled between you two. He felt it, your curious gaze pressing heavy against his skin. Such looks were familiar except yours lacked the suspicion and burgeoning hostility._

_His head turned slightly towards you, tilted in question. “Yes?”_

_To your credit, you didn’t flinch at being caught staring. “You must be the angel everyone keeps talking about.”_

_He blinked, cheeks warming. Angel?_

_Seeing his reaction, you laughed—a rare sound to come by nowadays. He couldn’t help but smile._

_You put a hand to your forehead, an apologetic smile on your lips but there was nothing to be sorry for with a laugh like that._

_“It’s—it’s our little nickname for you at the hospital,” you explained, gesturing. “We’ve gotten a lot of patients thanks to you,” —V suppressed a cringe—”they talked about a tattooed man in black.”_

_You paused, considering._

_And with a soft voice and even softer eyes, you said, “I’m sure they’d like to meet you.”_

_Something in him found it impossible to refuse you. He was given thanks and met with reverent smiles he didn’t deserve. If it weren’t for him, there would have been no need for saving._

* * *

_“...Did you just mug that person?”_

_V hesitated and shifted, not so subtly hiding the wallet behind him._

“Smooth,” _Griffon snarked._

_Like many times before, V resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “If there were other means of procuring finances, I would not resort to this. And_ _I don't simply commit theft on the first person I see."_

_"Alright then."_

* * *

_You knew the city by heart having grown up here easily finding shortcuts and guiding him towards areas likely to be filled with survivors but avoided either due to debris or demons. Idly, he wondered if you could have met as children._

_You fussed over him, wrapping his wounds, patching up cuts no matter how small. Always, you were gentle. He tried not to show how much those touches affected him._

_Such things were better left unsaid._

* * *

_The words were heavy on his tongue and heavier still when they came out, stifling the air. You stilled as the words sank in, mouth opening and closing as you tried to find the words and failed._

_The silence was killing him and V begged for anything, anything to break the damn silence._

_He got what he wished._

_“You’re saying that the city I grew up in—torn to shreds—all those dead people… is_ because of you. _”_

_He paused, hands on his cane shifting slightly as he tried and failed to distract himself from the unease bubbling in his chest. He told you far, far too much already. “I have been… trying to fix my mistakes. I can’t tell you anything more.”_

_Even when those words were half-formed in his mind they felt paltry and pathetic at best. Your face was blank but he knew you thought the same._

_You took a step back. And another. And then another._

_Each step squeezed V's heart._

_"I... I need some time," was all you said before turning away completely._

_V didn’t even register the sound of the door slamming, rooted to the spot as he stared at the space you were at moments before._

_That night, you didn’t come back. Or the next night. Or the next._

* * *

_The days stretched, plodding at a torturous pace as V reacquainted himself with the shop’s emptiness. How long had it been? A week? A month? A year?_

_Thoughts of you swamped him. Were you safe? Have you moved on and decided to never come back again? A part of him desperately ached for you to come back and stay._

Don’t be selfish _, V scolded himself._

_But he was. Incredibly so. He should have kept his distance, sparing you the heartbreak, but the greedy part of him insisted on keeping you close and he listened to it._

_Griffon's groan echoed in his mind. “_ Holy shit, this is new levels of brooding. _”_

_V couldn’t even bring himself to snark back. For all of Griffon’s bluster, it was obvious he was worried from the way Griffon's ink squirmed in V's skin._

_It was late, around this hour or even later you'd come in due to your hectic work schedule. As if the universe heard his thoughts, the bell rang as the door opened and he saw you._

_Coat folded over your arm, you started at the sight of him as if he never stayed up before, waiting for you. You simply stared at one another, the same hellish silence from before making its grand return._

_You put your coat on the back of the sofa. V relaxed at that. It meant you were planning to stay, although for how long he wasn't sure._

_"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pissed," you said, staring out the window. "But..."_

_You turned to him with a piercing gaze—his breath catching at the sight—there was no hostility only hesitance and regret. V tried to smother the hope, the lightness fluttering at the pit of his stomach._

_“You helped all those people,” —you took a step towards him—”you helped me,” and then another. You were in front of him now, an arm’s reach away. His fingers twitched, burning as it took everything in him not to pull you into a crushing embrace._

_"So I... I’m…"_

_You closed the distance and kissed him._

_What was unsaid came bursting out, mingling breaths, and huffed out laughs, disbelieving._

* * *

_You kissed his neck and his eyes fluttered shut._

_Was this real? Was this truly happening?_

_“I’m here, V.”_

_This was real._

_Your hands went to his vest and unbuttoned them, slowly pulling them off his shoulders and peppering kisses on each inch of revealed skin. Fingertips trailed down the planes of his stomach, rubbing slow circles. Soft breaths against his neck followed by even softer kisses._

_This was real._

_His hands fumbled, wanting to touch you—somewhere, anywhere. They gripped your waist, shy of just crushing, a desperation and a plea in how he held you. He grinded against you, heat lancing through him and intensifying at your moans._

_He could feel the heat off of you from your neck as his head lolled against your shoulder, watching heatedly as your hand went to your mouth. His grip tightened, bunching the fabric of your pants, as you licked your hand like you had all the time in the world._

_Your slickened hand moved to his pants, slipping in. Your fingers brushed against where he wanted them most and he_ gasped _at the touch._

_This was real._

_You stroked him, hand moving up and down in languid motions. His hand curling around the back of your neck. Not able to take it anymore, he kissed you. Hard. Over and over. Your neck, your shoulders, your chest, anywhere his lips could make you shudder and gasp the way he did._

_It’ll never be enough, he could have all the time in the world and it never would be. He dreamt about this for so long, how he_ hungered _for it…_

_This was real._

_As he came, he bit your neck._

_You stepped back, smiling. But he wasn’t done with you._

_Quickly, he slammed you against the wall._

_This time, you were the desperate one. Hips bucking against his hand as you gripped his hair, moaning his name—a new sound he loved as much as your laugh. He kissed you, deep and consuming—the air in your lungs mixing with his and burning each other out. You broke apart with a gasp for air._

_“V, I—”_

This wasn’t real.

Vergil swatted away the blankets stuck to his sweaty skin, scrambling to sit up on his bed, elbows on his knees.

A frustrated sigh left his lips. If he closed his eyes, he swore he could still taste you on his tongue, the bite of your teeth, your moans filling his ears. He shifted, his hardness straining uncomfortably against his pants at the memory.

But that wasn’t him you sang for.

Longing bloomed in Vergil’s chest and he held back a sigh as he recalled your tender touches. What he wouldn’t give to feel that again. He wished it was a simple case of lust but this… was _far_ worse. It killed him, the awkward tension in the air as the two of you conversed with strained politeness.

Laying back down, his hands moved to change his ruined white boxers but it brushed against his hardness—he grunted. The touch sent tingles up his spine and he stilled. Hesitantly, his hand crept under the waistband of his plain white boxers. He hissed as he palmed himself. Silently, he lamented how his hand felt nothing like yours, the fact it _wasn’t_ yours.

Vergil closed his eyes, losing himself in the memory of you.

_V’s hand slowed, lips brushing against your ear._

_“What was that?” he asked, voice low, savoring the way you shivered._

_Something in your eyes flashed and you grabbed his wrist, trying to force him back to the pace that had you keening before._

_He took his time, pretending not to know what you wanted and just when the fight in your eyes flared again he sped up._

_Your head thudded against the wall, gasping. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and he groaned—your lips crashed against his, teeth clacking as it did, clumsy and desperate._

_As much as he loved losing himself in the heat of your tongue, he wanted to hear the sounds you’d make as you came. He pulled away, eyes dark as he drank in the sight of you breaking apart at his touch._

Vergil stroked himself, eyes fluttering shut. _Shit_ , he missed hearing your moans.

His mind jumped to another memory—he wasn’t sure if the plethora of them made everything worse or better.

_Your fingers trailed up his thighs, nails lightly digging into his skin. Your hot mouth against his and then sucking him off until he was left flushed and gasping—you always had such a lovely mouth._

His hips bucked, lifting off of the mattress with a groan. _Shit,_ he’d give anything to have you touch him now. Your fingers could skim his bare chest and it’d be more than enough for the coming months. It was driving him mad that the most he could get were accidental brushes—

His nose flared. _Focus._

_The press of your fingers on his waist, harsh breaths as he nipped your ear—_

_His mouth licking and sucking, holding down your hips as you made the most beautiful sounds that just made him harder and harder—_

With a growl, he fucked into his hand in earnest, the wet obscene sounds filling the silence. If he pretended enough, he swore he could feel your hot breath against his neck as you murmured encouragement.

_Propping yourself up with an elbow you peered at him with hooded eyes, a dazed smile on your lips._

_“You’re so good to me—” You cursed, cut off when he sucked hard. He smirked to himself._

_Your fingers fisted around the sheets. “You look so pretty like this. I love it when your lips get so puffy and red, it makes me want to kiss them all over again but most of all I—”_

Vergil panted, he was _so_ _close_.

 _“I love_ you _.”_

With a guttural growl, Vergil came. His vision went white and he was left gasping your name, face flushed and staring at the ceiling. Exhausted, he drifted back to sleep.

This time, he dreamt of nothing.

* * *

Footsteps woke him up. A thin shaft of light under his door pierced the darkness. Vergil tensed. He wasn’t in the mood to talk, thankfully you’d just ignore him like always and—

“...Vergil?”

Was this some cruel cosmic joke? Disgust and guilt boiled in the pit of his stomach—his grip on the sheets turning knuckle-white.

“ _What?_ ” he snapped, immediately regretting it.

“I…” your despondent tone worsened his guilt. You were nothing like this around V, even as strangers. “I left some hot water. In case you wanted tea since you wake up pretty early.”

You sighed and his heart sank. “Sorry for bothering.” Under the door your shadow shifted as you turned to leave for work.

He panicked. What if this was the last you tried talking to him? It couldn’t end like this. He was _sick_ of it. Why couldn’t he _change_?

“Wait.”

You stopped.

“Thank you,” he finally said. “…For thinking of me.”

_For everything._

“Of course,” you said, voice impossibly soft—just like how you spoke with his other self—it made his heart twist. “...I know things are awkward between us but I want that to change.”

His heart leapt before promptly freezing over in terror. He was so practiced in isolation and rejecting others before being rejected—

He shook his head, forcing those thoughts away.

“Me too,” he said.

“Good night, Vergil.” He couldn’t see your face but he liked to think you were smiling. The soft pad of your steps faded away and the lights flickered off.

With a sigh, Vergil rested his wrist on his forehead, staring at the ceiling blankly. As he thought about his conversation with you, something suspiciously like hope wriggled in his chest, making his head spin. Maybe things couldn’t go back to the way they were but this… was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vergil, going through the amount of times v and reader banged: ...........
> 
> alternative summary: v and reader were horny as hell and vergil suffers for it. tfw ur spank bank is too full 😔
> 
> anyways this is the most nsfw thing i ever wrote and even tho i read wayyyy hornier stuff im extremely embarrassed :))))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things are awkward between you and Vergil but it changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: there was no part 2 originally but i changed my mind bc if i read a fic like this id be miffed at the lack of makeup sex.

All you saw was the sky as you fell.

What would a split head feel like?

Sharp and piercing, lancing into your skull?

Dull and throbbing, spreading out like some god-awful rash?

Or—

Cool, leathery skin, the light press of claws. With surprising gentleness, you were set on steadier ground. You looked at your savior and your heart leapt to your throat.

A demon.

Your eyes flickered down to its claws and widened— _how the hell did those end up not scratching you?_

The demon wasn’t looking at you which you were infinitely grateful for, greatly interested in the spiderwebs of cracks in the concrete road. Your mind went haywire as it took in the amount of teeth and pointed edges, everything about that demon was made to _maul_. It was every apex predator mashed together.

Wait.

Its silhouette, the way it fidgeted—something about it was oddly familiar.

“...Vergil?” you asked.

The tensed shoulders told you everything. His wings twitched and for a moment, you thought he was going to fly away.

Slowly, he turned to face you and in a burst of prisms and light was the Vergil you were more familiar with. That glare of his even more so.

“What overcame you to scale that thing?”

You blinked, the venom in his voice taking you aback. “Well, we can’t all have wings.”

“If you’re so invested in cracking your skull open do it when others are around.”

“Well, since you’re here and you count as ‘others’ I guess I’ll…” You moved to scale the ladder again only to find the Yamato’s scabbard blocking you. Stifling a smile, your eyes followed up the Yamato’s length and Vergil’s arm and to the stony gaze of the man himself.

“Of course the possibility of a cracked skull wouldn’t dissuade you,” Vergil said, exasperated but nowhere harsh as you expected.

“It’ll dissuade me when it happens,” you said airily, having no actual desire to test your climbing skills again.

You knew you were being obnoxious but you’d gladly become shithead of the year if it meant he’d stay a bit longer.

“For a paramedic, your self-preservation skills are poor.”

“Can you blame me? I bet the view up there’s worth dying for.” You gave him a not so subtle look. “If only someone here can _fly_ , so I wouldn’t have to worry about my fragile human _skull_ and fragile human _limbs_ and fragile human _spine_ and—”

Vergil huffed. The familiar press of claws and the wind whipping around you was all you registered before somehow standing on a bridge tower's roof in under a second.

You shivered. Shit, of course it’d be colder higher up.

You jumped at the weight on your shoulders. Blinking, you took in the sight of a familiar black coat. Vergil wasn’t looking at you, as if his coat was the one that decided to put itself on your shoulders.

You shifted, putting your arms through the sleeves and hoisting the collar further up, shielding your face against the bitter wind. A fresh, crisp scent hit your nose, like the smell of mint and air after rain.

With a soft voice and even softer eyes, you said, “ _Thanks_.”

His head craned to you, as if pulled by some irresistible force. His face slackened slightly as he took in your smile, saying nothing as those piercing eyes stared right into you like you were a verse he hadn’t quite figured out.

As he held your gaze, his face reddened more and more from the biting cold. You frowned at that, taking an arm out of the sleeve.

Vergil blocked your movement with an arm, not quite touching you. Warmth radiated off him. “The cold hardly bothers me.”

Your eyes tore away from his arm and looked up to meet his gaze, a distant part of your mind unhelpfully noting Vergil’s arms were very toned and it was no wonder the Yamato—

“We can share,” you offered.

For a few moments he said nothing before giving a stiff nod.

The two of you sat, shoulders only a hand’s width from touching and all too aware of the other’s heat even as you turned to the view that entranced you earlier.

Everything was faded, _bluer_ , at the added distance—you could make out jagged buildings, stubbornly standing tall despite all its missing pieces as wispy clouds lazily trailed over them.

You didn’t notice how Vergil looked at you, how his gaze dipped from your brow to your cheeks to your lips to every spot he dreamt of kissing. His fingers twitched, wondering if he should touch you. Vergil tore his gaze away, taking in the city skyline with you.

You weren’t sure why but you turned to look at Vergil.

Soft shadows melded together across the planes of his face, dipping past his brow and into his eyes, darkening them. There was a distant look in those eyes, a pensiveness that was achingly familiar.

The sight lulled you; it meant V didn’t disappear in vain, that what he went through meant something to Vergil. You’d help him fix his mistakes, you decided.

Unconsciously, you leaned in just a little closer.

* * *

This was absurd. The fact you somehow roped him into this even moreso.

You said something about getting involved with community work and Vergil may had been a bit distracted and said “yes” for God knows what reason.

Well, he knew damn well why but he was no less bemused.

So here he was—wearing an apron, plastic gloves, and a hair net, scooping out food onto trays as people nervously avoided his permanent death glare. Vergil had to constantly remind himself these were hungry, displaced unfortunates as a result of him and not clever assassins in disguise (but the fact it’d be unexpected could mean—).

Vergil’s phone vibrated.

It was a text from you, encouraging and with a series of beefy arm emojis. Vergil gave a small smile.

A part of him was still convinced this was some surreal dream.

* * *

“So right now there are talks of making anti-demon and earthquake resistant architecture but… you know, _money_. And knowing the city council, they’ll probably invest in repairing the wealthier neighborhoods as soon as possible.”

The distaste was clear in your voice. “Their pockets are deep enough to buy the whole city ten times over but they can’t be assed in using their own money to fix their homes.”

Several days later there were reports of high-income homes being robbed.

A week after that, an anonymous donation came in. It was enough to fund the city ten times over. You shouldn’t but you laughed.

Old habits die hard it seemed.

* * *

Your eyes shot open. All around you was darkness and you panicked, chest heaving. Were you just going to die here or—? No, you had to scream, scream your throat bloody and raw if it meant someone, _anyone_ would come and—

You hand brushed against soft blankets and you noticed the telltale glow of your nightlight washing your bedroom wall in soft greens.

You sighed, that was a nightmare you haven’t had for a while. Not since—

The door slammed open. Even in the dim light, the Yamato shined.

You cleared your throat, cheeks warming. “I’m fine. I just, ah, had a nightmare.”

At those words, the urgency in Vergil dissipated as he sheathed the Yamato. He hovered just outside your door, unsure whether this was a line he was allowed to cross.

“You can come in if you want.” You paused. “…It’s what I want.”

Just like that, Vergil stepped into your room.

An unspoken acknowledgment hung in the air—Vergil didn't have to ask what your nightmare was about.

You didn’t spout platitudes or deny the part he played in Red Grave. Urizen’s actions spoke for him as much as V’s. You both knew that. Yet, to Vergil’s eternal confusion, you still wanted him here.

He sat on the edge of your bed at a respectable distance as if coming any closer would plunge you into that nightmare again. You sat up and scooched next to him. There was that same heat, the same shoulders not quite touching but just barely brushing.

Slowly, Vergil placed a hand on your shoulder. You pressed into the touch, enjoying the warmth. Your head settled against his shoulder, feeling him go taut before relaxing.

A tense silence permeated through the air but nowhere stifling as when V confessed his sin to you—there was no profound sense of betrayal and you weren’t interested in leaving.

In the darkness, the edges of Vergil’s form blurred, his white hair glowed softly in the light and you couldn’t help but think he really was a ghost. Untouchable, always disappearing, flitting about in your home, and…

You thought of green eyes and inked, cracked skin.

Was that what you were doing? Chasing a ghost?

* * *

“Yes?”

You blinked. Shit. Maybe if you hoped hard enough, you’d sink into the couch.

You were staring at Vergil— _again_. Judging from the smirk on his face, he knew it too. His head was tilted like so—and with a pang, you were reminded of your first meeting with V. It didn't hurt as much as it used to.

“Oh, you know…” You gestured vaguely, as if it’d push away the conversation entirely.

“I don’t. Care to enlighten me?” His face was propped on his hand, the other saving a spot in his book. You tried not to stare at his currently bare arms; his coat was folded over a chair somewhere.

That teasing, barely there smile was making it hard to think. Not quite looking at him you said, “The daylight… It made you glow. Like an angel.”

You knew how corny it was but it was how you felt, being around this man made you a walking cliche.

You expected a scoff, maybe some light teasing before going back to business. Instead, Vergil slid across the couch, slowly lessening the distance between you as if you’d run off at any moment. Gently, he grasped your chin and your eyes met his.

Vergil leaned in, lips brushing against your ears as he murmured the beginning lines of a poem you were intimately familiar with.

Vergil’s voice lilted just so, pitching and dropping at the right moments, turning lyrics into song. “To see a World in a Grain of Sand…”

“And a Heaven in a Wild Flower…” His hand went to your face, a thumb caressing your cheek—looking at you like nothing else in the world existed. “Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand…”

“…And Eternity in an hour,” you murmured.

There was that heat again, burning as Vergil’s thumb traced lazy arcs across your cheek.

“From what I remember, V always recited freely. I… didn’t.”

It was too painful, too… _human_. Until V came along, his book went untouched for years—its quotes and passages tucked away in the neglected corners of his heart—but Vergil could never bring himself to discard it.

Vergil’s hand moved to pull away—your grip on his hands tightened. His hands weren’t as soft as V’s, they were slightly calloused yet had the same nimble fingers of a violinist. Different yet the same.

“You thought V was a burden,” you murmured, “so when it came to me I thought…”

Feeling Vergil stiffen, you pressed your lips against his knuckles. In the utter quiet of the room, you heard Vergil’s breath hitch.

You smiled and laced your fingers with his. “Now I know better.”

For a few moments, neither of you said anything.

Your hands let go of his, not noticing the brief moment where his hands trailed after yours. Cradling the nape of his neck, you kissed his cheek. His eyelashes brushed against your skin as they fluttered shut.

Your lips trailed down to his neck but he pulled away, hands moving you to look at him. There was a desperate look in his eyes. Concerned, your lips parted—

His lips crashed against yours and what was unsaid came bursting out—the slide of your tongue against his, hot to the point of feverish. His hands swept across your sides, leaving hot trails on your skin.

Your lips never broke apart, not even when Vergil lifted you onto his lap, straddling him. Your fingers threaded through his hair, gently pulling. You felt a rumble in his chest, his grip tightening just a bit.

Vergil pulled back, eyes glassy and lips swollen. His fingers toyed with the hem of your shirt, fingertips grazing your skin. "May I—?"

You tugged on his vest, playfully copying him. "You too then."

Your shirt was tossed somewhere on the floor while Vergil's vest was fully unbuttoned and laid neatly on the couch. The rise and fall of his chest was more obvious now, a slight flush dusting his neck. You leaned in, admiring the toned muscles, tracing each curve and dip with splayed palms.

Your palm swept across his chest, thumb brushing over a nipple. Vergil let out a soft breath.

Not one to sit back, Vergil took advantage of the closeness and kissed your neck. He felt your shoulders loosen, melting at his touch. Your knee grinded into him and he let out a low growl.

Vergil bit you.

And, _fuck_ , if the sound you made didn’t do things to him, a sound he resigned himself to only hearing in his memories not too long ago.

He didn't hear you call his name several times, only finally registering when you patted the side of his face. Vergil got the vague gist of what you said. With ease, he lifted you, planning on carrying you the whole way to your bedroom.

“I can walk,” you teased.

His nose brushed against your neck as he murmured, “Mmm, I’d rather you don’t.” Vergil pulled away, savoring the feel of his fingertips on your bare stomach.

Your face was buried in his neck and he thought nothing of it until he felt the bite of teeth. Vergil's grip on you almost slipped.

He glared at you, all heat but no malice, as his steps slowed.

"Careful," Vergil said lowly.

You hummed with a faint smile, idly tracing the waistband of his pants and gliding further up to his chest.

And pinched his nipple.

Vergil made a choked gasp, his fingers pressed into your skin to the point of almost bruising. If the bedroom wasn’t already so close he would have had you on the floorboards right then. He nipped your neck, eyes dark and promising hell for what you pulled.

The door wasn’t pushed open so much as slammed and you swore you heard a hinge break.

Vergil laid you gently on the bed. His fingers hovered over the waistband of your pants in silent question. Your answer was to shuck off your pants and undergarments.

For several moments, Vergil said nothing as he stood at the foot of the bed. His head tilted as he simply admired you. Your eyes darted down, tempted to take care of the very large problem straining through his pants but you suspected Vergil wouldn’t let you. A shame—you wanted to spoil him for a bit.

You’d play along for now.

Your head lolled against your shoulder, baring your neck and showing off the mark he left earlier. His eyes darkened, trailing over the rest of your body and you _knew_ he was thinking of more places to leave his mark. Vergil’s roaming gaze went to your hand as it spread out against your stomach, trailing lower and lower.

His fingers twitched.

“Let me,” he said, hand around your wrist.

He climbed onto the bed, that intense stare of his never straying from you even as he opened the nightstand’s drawer. There was the sound of a cap being opened and then the cool touch of a lubed fingers against you. Slowly, his fingers pressed into you. He leaned in, littering your chest with marks before kissing them, tongue darting out as he did so. Your spine tensed then arched off the mattress as his fingers pumped into you.

You grabbed his hair, lips meeting against his in a sloppy kiss. He nipped your bottom lip and pulled away, curling his fingers and hitting the spot that made you moan.

“Vergil…”

Suddenly, he was even _less_ content at having only his fingers inside of you. By the time his pants were off you, ever so perceptive or maybe you were just eager, already had a condom out. Vergil rolled over, putting on top and straddling him.

You rolled it on him as Vergil held back a hiss at your fingers brushing his aching length. You put a generous amount of lube on the palm of your hand, spreading it on him. This time, a few strangled noises made their way out of his throat. Your touch was teasing, hard enough for him to not ignore but light enough to not give him what he wanted.

When you finally sank onto him, inch by inch, he sighed. You leaned down, noses brushing and forehead pressed against his. You rolled your hips, making that sound again Vergil was quickly becoming addicted to once again. Your movements were becoming more desperate, bouncing up and down, sparks dancing in your veins.

Vergil’s hands went all over your body, caressing and groping, savoring the way you shivered. They went to your hips, adding extra force as he thrusted up into you. You collapsed face first into the mattress, muffling your surprised cry. Your world flipped and Vergil was the one on top now, idly tracing circles on your thigh.

“Don’t think I forgot about our little incident on the way here,” Vergil murmured into your ear as he moved into you at a languid pace.

“You bit me after so I’d say we’re ev—”

Vergil’s hard thrust cut you off.

“Sorry, I couldn’t quite make that out.”

You glared at him. It was a good look on you. “I said we’re even. I would’ve finished if _someone_ didn’t think their dick was a jackhammer.”

Vergil smirked at that. “Is that so? I’ll be _extremely_ gentle then.”

He slowed, agonizingly so and nowhere stimulating as before. You cursed, grip tightening. That was _not_ what you wanted. He lightly pinched your nipple, making you gasp, because of course he’d enjoy the irony. You tried to roll and switch positions but it was like moving a brick wall.

“You don’t look pleased. Is something wrong?” Vergil said with a faint smile, knowing damn well what was wrong, still moving at that fucking pace.

The flush on his skin was deeper now, spreading to the tops of his shoulders. He couldn’t do this forever.

Your hand moved to touch yourself but Vergil pinned them to the mattress. His lips brushed against your ear, breath hot against your cheek. “Stubborn.”

You turned to him, his hair tickling your nose. “And you’re not?”

He chuckled at that, kissing the soft skin around your ear. “More stubborn than you, I’d like to think.”

“You’ll have to prove that.” You bit his neck—hard.

Vergil’s eyes snapped shut; his grip on your wrists tightened as he inadvertently pressed more of his weight onto them. When he opened them his gaze was sharp.

“Perhaps next time then.”

Vergil pulled out and for a moment you thought he was going to leave out of sheer stubbornness. That notion was quickly killed when he flipped you onto your stomach and pounded into you. His hand snaked between your legs, determined to have you come around his cock. Vergil got what he wanted and he fucked you through your release, leaving you a trembling mess. It didn’t take him long to follow you soon after, his harsh gasps music to your ears.

After Vergil disposed the condom, he laid back, fingers idly threading through your hair. Sated and sweaty, the two of you curled against one another. The back of your hand brushed against Vergil’s cheek and as he looked at you, any fears that this was a purely physical affair were dashed when he saw the tenderness in your eyes.

Vergil thought all he had left of you were precious memories and dreams. Now—with you, he could make more memories of his own; with you, he had no need for dreams. 

This was real.

And so—

And so the dream ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *avoids writing smut scene for more than a week bc smut is hard*  
> also me: *stays up until fuck-o-clock in the morning to finish the rest of the smut scene in one go and posts it immediately after*
> 
> * * *
> 
> im thinking of going back and editing both chapters at some point
> 
> i couldn't resist putting in banter towards the end luv that goofy shit even though it changed the mood of the scene completely but im too tired to rewrite the thing bc smut is hard F
> 
> on the bright side i did think this smut scene went better than chapter 1 lol


End file.
